<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolves of the Wind: Embers of Life by ChibiTerminator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722518">Wolves of the Wind: Embers of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTerminator/pseuds/ChibiTerminator'>ChibiTerminator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolves of the Wind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTerminator/pseuds/ChibiTerminator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolves of the Wind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The world we call home is alive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The only people that know this fact are us. The people chosen by the beasts that are directly linked to the very core, the very spirit of the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mana, the very source of our lives, the power that flows within our veins, supplemented and amplified by the emblems that were granted to us...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We protect the world in their stead, we grow stronger as we face death, as we face the decline and increase in our power.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We are the Emblem Bearers and our mission will never be complete.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A1: Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do<em> you ever have those times where you begin to suffocate? The endless ocean of dreams, dragging you into nightmares, keeping you under as you go deeper and deeper, typically there's a light that rescues you... But sometimes you jolt awake, with nothing but the slimy sensation of sweat running down your body and the lingering thought of a nightmare on your mind, consuming you for the entire day as if drowning out the light that would normally comfort you. Is it a big deal? Or is it something that you shouldn't bother with? The sounds of fire swallowing from beneath. Surely you know this, right?</em></p><p> </p><p>As if these thoughts that crossed her mind were an omen, speaking to herself from another perspective through the dream that she had, her forehead covered with sweat and the morning sun rose from the east. Dawn was here, and the trend had continued, this was the fourth day she had that same exact nightmare...</p><p>"Why... Why is that dream constantly haunting me..?" She shook her head and gripped her blanket, tossing it aside as she got out of bed, her wolf like ears twitching as she got accustomed to the sounds that she hadn't been able to hear in a long time, never being able to wake up this early before.</p><p>"Alright..." She grasped her head with her hand, shaking it slowly trying to get the groggy feeling out of her system.* "I don't want to become a night owl... That won't be good..." She said to herself before putting her hand down, stepping towards the door and opening it, the sun was barely out so most of the village was still dark, and none of the others were awake yet either.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see... First off... I need to.. attend to Tania..." She looked towards the volcano to the west, it was her first duty for the day that always had to be done, regardless of when she woke up whether it be in the late day or at the crack of dawn.</p><p>She extended her arms and begun to stretch them, sounds of relief echoing out through the silent village, a smile appeared on her face as she appeared to be full of energy "Alright!" Her form started to shift into that of a slim wolf with brown fur, they lunged forward, breaking out into a sprint towards the volcano, the rush of wind on her face waking her up fully.</p><p>----------</p><p><em>The wind! The wind! Hehe! I could never get used to this feeling of excitement! I'm a wolf and the wind is there right by</em> me! She continued to run as fast as she could, the familiar sight of the volcano as well as the crater at the base was always breathtaking, whether it was for the first time or the hundredth.</p><p>The lava that ran off the sides of the mountain, the fountains of lava that shot up from the surface of the ground beneath, and in the center of it all was a giant dragon that looked straight at her. Its glittering emerald eyes that stared straight into her soul, the red scales that made up its entire body, protecting it in a near indestructible armor, the sharp talons that could pierce anything with ease, shining with the faint glow of the sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A2:Tania</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fierce gaze of the dragon was stunning, freezing her in place every time she witnessed it, the shimmering emerald was beautiful yet was also terrifying to anyone who wasn't used to it, she smiled, looking at the dragon with a passionate gaze, running closer and closer as fast as her four legs could take her. The rush of emotions was still something she couldn't get used to, the excitement of being able to talk to them, the adrenaline of being near someone of a legendary race and being able to exist even remotely near them. She couldn't take it! she had to transform back to her normal self! When she did she was greeted with the calming smile and presence that towered over her<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>"Hello Amisha, I take it you didn't sleep so well again last night?"</em></strong>  The dragon spoke, taking notice of the position of the sun as well as the bags under their priestess' eyes, they slowly raised their talon and swept the girl from beneath her feet, letting her rest on the base of her claw </p><p>"Yea.. It was the same one as well, something about drowning.. It still felt like I was speaking directly to myself, although it probably isn't that important, I plan on taking a nap later! s...o-" The priestess let out a deep yawn, the energy they showed being nowhere near enough to suppress it "It.. should be enough to last the day and all of my chores for the village!" She said with a smile and gave the dragon a reaffirming pat, trying her best to remain in high spirits.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I see...  That's quite the curious set of dreams, It might be an sign for the future perhaps?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>"You said the same yesterday! Besides, regardless of whether or not its a sign, I belong right here! in this village! Unless I had an absolute reason to, I wouldn't ever leave!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Amisha... You're acting spoilt again, didn't the others teach you not to act like that? Besides.. fate is an absolute thing, it cannot be altered."<br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Well fate can go suck one for all I care!</p><p>The dragon let out a deep sigh, troubled at the words of their priestess, while it was understandable they wouldn't want to go away from home, fate if not the world itself has other plans with everyone and there's no way of knowing what those plans are unless its stated as fact by those who know the future. The two of them stayed in silence for a long while until about the sun was at its highest point, indicating that it was noon. </p><p><strong><em>"Amisha, Is it not about time that you should be attending to your other duties?"</em></strong>The girl jolted up and transformed as if it was a reflex, running off like tomorrow would never come "Thanks for reminding me! I'll be back later!"</p><p>With the carefree attitude of a child she rushed off as fast as she could, the sounds of rocks and pebbles getting displaced with every step she took until she was completely out of the sight of the dragon, giggling and laughing to herself with enthusiasm<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>"She's always so hyper.. I can't help but admire it a little bit."</strong></em>  Tania smiled to herself as she lowered her head onto the flat surface of her talons, looking towards the mountains in the distance that separated the rest of the world from her glance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>